Breaking the Ice
by keep-me-posted
Summary: A collection of Ralph/Elsa OneShots.
1. Icebreaker

**Note**: These stories will not be posted in any specific order. This is collection of oneshots, not a chapter story.

**Note II**: Unless I state otherwise, these stories will be taking place in the WIR universe, where Elsa is a character from an arcade version of the game, Frozen: Free Fall.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, or any of its characters.

* * *

"I can't do this."

"You're overreacting."

"No, overreacting would be saying, _'I'll die if I do this'_." Ralph considered that for a moment. "You know what, yeah. That's actually true. I will _die_ if you make me do this."

Elsa scoffed. "Stop being such a drama queen."

"Very funny."

"Come on, Ralph," Elsa started, leaning closer to the 9-foot tall man. "My dear, sweet, darling Ralph..."

Ralph found himself gazing into her eyes, which always had a sure way of him giving in. He quickly blinked and turned his head. "Nope, no no. Don't do that."

"Please come and visit my family." Elsa gently begged, holding one of his hands in both of her own. Her delicate fingers looking so fragile next to his.

Ralph continued to shake his head. "Nope, it's not gonna work. Not this time."

Elsa rubbed her fingers across the back of his hand. It sent a chill up his body, but it had nothing to do with the fact that her touch was cool.

"For me?" She batted her eyelashes.

Ralph shouldn't have looked. Looking into her eyes was a death sentence. A beautiful, heart pounding, death sentence. And if not for that split second of a glance, Ralph might have won. But as soon as his eyes met with her icy blue ones, he knew he was defeated.

"Fine," He exhaled.

Elsa grinned and pecked Ralph on the cheek, before grabbing his hand and leading him into her game. "Trust me, you're gonna love my sister."

"And trust me when I say I'm _awful_ at first impressions."

"Oh, please," Elsa said. "She's gonna love you."

Ralph just rolled his eyes.

The queen stopped and turned to face him, always able to sense when Ralph didn't believe her. She reached up to straighten the top of his overalls. "Just relax. Be yourself!"

"And if myself doesn't know what to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know," Elsa said, beginning to walk forward again. "Just use an ice breaker or something."

"Okay," Ralph managed. "Though, I'm not really sure how breaking a bunch of ice is gonna solve anything."


	2. Snow

"What's your game like?"

Elsa stared longingly into the eyes of the man who was currently resting his head in her lap, gazing up at the pixelated stars of his game. She considered his question for a moment.

It wasn't that she was afraid to show Ralph her game, but after the couple would spend a night together at Tapper's, or watch a few races over at Sugar Rush, the two just found it easier to head over to Fix-It Felix Jr. Since her game was a new addition, it was far down the hall of Game Central Station, while Ralph's game was in the middle of everything.

Besides, Elsa really liked Ralph's game. It was a lot warmer than her's. And though the cold didn't really bother her, she _was_ still human, and she enjoyed the comfort she felt there.

But perhaps that had more to do with the guy she was with, rather than the temperature of the game.

"Winter," She finally answered, running her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. "All the time."

"Winter?"

Elsa's hand froze at his words. Figuratively, of course. She glanced down, a curious look on her face. It always surprised her of how little Ralph knew about things.

It wasn't that he was stupid or anything, of course. Perhaps just oblivious, due to the many years he spent alone, cooped up in his game. Similar to the long time she spent locked away in her own room at the castle.

"Like what I do," Elsa said, demonstrating this by pulling her hand from his hair to create an original batch of snowflakes with a flick of her wrist. "But _everywhere_!"

Ralph watched the snow fall, sprinkling his face and Elsa's dress. "We don't get that here."

"Ever?"

Ralph shook his head. "My game doesn't even change days, let alone seasons."

Elsa glimpsed around her, as if just realizing the fact that it was always night when she came to visit his game.

"So you've never seen snow before?"

"Not before you," He gave a lopsided grin, unaware of just how much this shocked her. If what Ralph was saying was true, that meant he's never had a snowball fight before, or made a snow angel, or... She paused, a grin forming on her face when she realized something.

"Well then," Elsa started, her hands returning to his hair. "I have just one question for you, my dear Ralph."

He looked up at her, curiously. "What's that?"

She smirked, leaning down so that her nose was pressed gently against his, and whispered. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	3. Chocolate

"Would you like some chocolate, Ralph?"

Ralph stared down at the plate of fancy desserts Elsa's younger sister, Anna, had just placed before him.

He felt his throat close up. "N-no, thank you. No chocolate for me."

"What's the matter?" Kristoff joked. "Trying to watch your weight?"

Anna elbowed her boyfriend in the gut.

"Heh, no, it's not that. I just..." Ralph trailed off.

"Ralph doesn't like chocolate," Elsa answered for him.

A strange silence filled the room.

Anna was the first to speak up. "..Really?"

"That's a little odd."

"It isn't _that_ strange," Elsa replied, flashing an icy glare at Kristoff.

"Why don't you like chocolate?" Anna asked, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. She was genuinely curious, since she thought about the treat almost as much as she thought about her boyfriend.

"Gee, I don't know," Ralph rubbed the back of this neck. "I just...don't."

"Oh, well that explains everything," Kristoff rolled his eyes, receiving another jab from his girlfriend.

"It's really not that big a deal," Elsa spoke again. She turned to grin at Ralph. "Know why?"

He cocked an eyebrow, always eager to listen to the clever things she had to say.

"Because that means," She said, picking up a truffle off the plate still in front of him and bringing it to her lips. "More chocolate for me."

* * *

**A/N**: Kinda based on the fanart "Give it a try Ralph!" At least, that's what gave me the idea to write this.


	4. Kiss

"Hey, Felix!" Vanellope waved to the handyman from across the bar.

He smiled and made his way over. "Hello, princess. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much," She said, munching on a peanut.

Felix glanced around. "Are you here alone?" He felt a little nervous about the idea that Ralph would let Vanellope visit Tapper's on her own.

"No," She shook her head, mouth currently full of peanut. "I came with Ralphie and Elsa. They're right over there."

Felix followed her nod gesture, and turned around to find Elsa and Ralph lip-locking in far booth. He smiled for a moment till he noticed just how locked they actually were. Their lips were literally stuck together by a thin form of ice!

"Oh my land!" Felix cried. "Are they alright?"

Vanellope shrugged. "They've got nose holes, don't they?"

"How long have they been like that?"

She shrugged again, twirling the straw in her root beer glass. "Couple hours, maybe?"

He pulled out his gold hammer. "I should go fix that."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Vanellope said, glancing over her shoulder. "They look like they're starting to thaw, anyway."

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update. Thanks for all the story ideas, guys! I'm working on them now! And feel free to suggest more. My brain needs the inspiration! :]


	5. Dinner

Tamora was never fond of meeting new people, but she didn't like to disappoint her friends, either. Which is why on this particular Saturday evening, instead of sticking around Hero's Duty to patrol any runaway cybugs, or spending the night at Felix's house, the sergeant found herself having dinner with a royal family.

She glanced across the table where Ralph and his new girlfriend, Elsa, were sitting, watching them play with each other's food, rather than eating it. Despite the very obvious cuteness they were displaying, Tamora couldn't help but smile as she continued to eat the very elegant meal in front of her.

"Aren't they adorable?" The woman to her right leaned forward, a wide grin on her face. Having already been introduced to everyone before they started eating, Tamora already knew this was Anna, Elsa's little sister.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, her mouth currently full of spaghetti.

"Elsa and Ralph," The princess continued. "I saw you smiling at them." She sighed, resting her chin in her hands. "It's kinda hard not to. They are so cute together."

The sergeant looked across the table again, watching Elsa attempt to feed Ralph a meatball off her fork. Purposely missing, as she touched the meat to his cheeks and nose, leaving very noticeable sauce marks.

"Yes," Tamora agreed, giving a curt nod. "Cute." She went back to her food, assuming that was the end of the conversation.

There was only a brief pause before Anna leaned in again. "Do you think they're going to get married?"

The older woman choked for a second, quickly grabbing for her water, as Anna looked on patiently. The very idea of Ralph getting married was laughable to Tamora, but she was fairly sure the princess was serious. She merely shrugged in reply.

Anna seemed surprised by this response, but it only faltered her for a moment. "I think they will. After all, that's what you do when you find your true love." She turned towards the sergeant again. "You married yours, didn't you?"

Tamora paused. She looked over at Felix who was laughing at something Elsa had just said, as she carefully wiped the stains from Ralph's face. "Yeah."

Anna squealed. "So you _do_, don't you? You think Ralph and Elsa are going to get married!" The princess was practically bouncing in her seat. "Omigosh, this is so exciting! How do you think Ralph will propose? Would you want to be one Elsa's bridesmaids? What kind of flowers do you think Elsa's bouquet will be made with? Is it too tacky to wear the same color as the bride? Because I have this one white dress that I look great in! I mean, it's not really white, it's more of an off-white. Like a cream color? Never mind, I'll just wear my green dress!"

Somewhere in the middle of this rambling, Tamora decided she had been friendly long enough and leaned towards Vanellope on her left. "Switch with me."

She dropped the fork she was currently using as a meatball catapult. "What for?"

"I...need to talk to Felix," She lied quickly.

Vanellope just shrugged and switched seats with the sergeant. Anna stopped short, watching the new seating arrangement take place.

"Sup?"

Anna blinked. "Oh, I was just talking to your friend about Ralph and Elsa."

The racer cocked an eyebrow.

Anna leaned closer, cupping a hand around her mouth and whispered, "We both think they're going to get married." She giggled.

Vanellope barely hesitated as she looked forward at the first face she could find. "Felix, switch with me."

* * *

**A/N**: Loosely based on an idea from Wings Of Sanguine. This could have gone a bunch of different ways, but I tried to keep the focus on Ralph/Elsa as best I could, so.


	6. Bath

"Is this really necessary?" Ralph asked, as a palace servant began to scrub soap into his hair.

"I'm sorry," Elsa apologized. "But we _have_ been getting complaints."

He frowned. "About my stench?"

The queen gave a small shrug.

"From who?"

"Probably Hans," Elsa said, crossing her arms across her chest. "That man's been an icicle in my side ever since our game was plugged in."

The room was quiet for a moment, save for the loud splashing and scrubbing as the servant woman continued to wash Ralph.

"..Do you think I smell?"

Elsa's eyes went wide. "N-no, of course not!"

He made a face. "I spend my weekdays falling into multiple piles of mud and live in a shack made from old bricks."

"Okay, so you smell a little different than most people."

"I smell _a lot_ different."

"But don't think of this as a bad thing." Elsa sat beside the tub, placing her arms flat on the rim, and resting her head on her folded hands. "Baths can be nice."

At that moment, a large bucket of water was dumped over Ralph's head, causing the man to grumble.

Elsa giggled as the servant left the room to refill the bucket with more water.

She carefully pushed away the wet hair from his eyes. "I know you love it," She smirked. "Resting in a small pool of warm water, sweet smelling oils all around you...what could be better?"

Ralph blinked at that thought, a wicked grin forming across his face. "I can think of one thing that might make this a _little_ better."

Before Elsa had a chance to register what he just said, Ralph pulled his hands from the water, grabbed Elsa by the waist, and dragged her into the tub.

"Ralph, what are you-" Elsa managed before Ralph sunk under the water, bringing her with him. After a few moments, they resurfaced.

Elsa coughed, trying to free some of the water that managed to catch in her throat. When she felt she was safe from choking, she gave Ralph an incredulous look. He just gave her an impish smile, which she returned with a splash in the face.

Ralph blinked, clearly shocked, until he noticed Elsa laughing and splashed her back.

At one point, among their giggling and splashing, the servant had returned with her bucket. But upon seeing this, she quietly stepped back out of the room, a small smile on her face.

Elsa attempted to steady herself in the tub, immediately finding this task to be difficult, as the sides were slippery with soap, and her normally light dress was now heavy, due to the bath water soaking it through.

Each time she tried to get up, the wet fabric forced her back down to rest on Ralph's body. Elsa hid a blush, and in attempt to bring at least _part_ of her body above water, rested her palms against his bare chest and pushed herself into a somewhat sitting position.

"You know," She said, brushing a wet bang behind her ear. "This really isn't something a queen should be doing."

"Yeah, well, neither is dating a stinky bad guy from another game," Ralph said, bringing her forward to rest his wet forehead against her's. "But that never stopped you."

* * *

**A/N**: Based on an idea from a guest reader. You're all very welcome. ;3


	7. Jealous

"Who's that guy?"

Ralph followed his friend's gaze for a moment, then shrugged. "Oh, that's just Hans."

"The one flirting with your girlfriend?"

Ralph's eyes shot up at that, taking in the scene before him a little more clearly. He hadn't noticed it was Elsa before, as all he could see was the back of her head. He waved it off. "They're just talking."

"No, Ralph, _we're_ just talking. He-" Vanellope stopped for a moment, watching as Hans started to tenderly stroke his hand up and down Elsa's arm. "-is flirting."

The wrecker found himself staring for a moment longer, then forcefully tore his eyes away, shrugging it off again. "That's just how Hans is." He started, his sentence getting faster and slower, depending on the speed of Hans' arm strokes. "Elsa says he's very...friendly."

Vanellope chuckled. "Gee, Ralph, I never took _you_ as the jealous type."

"Jealous?" Ralph scoffed. "What makes you think I'm jealous?"

She smirked, her eyes traveling downward to their table. Or, at least, what _used to be_ their table.

Ralph lifted his clenched fists from the now broken pile of wood, wiping his palms together.

Vanellope chuckled again. "Don't worry. It's okay to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," He said through clenched teeth.

"Sure, sure," She rolled her eyes. "Just try to take it easy, okay, big fella?"

Ralph tried to control his harsh breathing, as he and Vanellope watched Hans finally leave Elsa, with a simple (albeit long) kiss of the hand. He couldn't be sure, but Ralph was almost certain Hans glanced up at him after the kiss, with a strange smirk on his face.

Vanellope raised her eyebrows in surprise, her gaze traveling from the broken table, then back to Hans. "Then again," She started, her eyes on the wood pile. "I _have_ always wanted to see you do that to a person."


End file.
